


Drunk Rin

by bakatenshi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakatenshi/pseuds/bakatenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this for a prompt I was given on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunk Rin

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a prompt I was given on Tumblr.

Three sheets to the wind. The redhead was plastered after a frat party he’d been dragged to with his Samezuka buddies. It wasn’t far from Haru’s and he’d wandered off on his own without anyone noticing. Sitting in the grass, staring up at Haru’s bedroom window.

How long had he crushed on this guy? Unbeknownst to most except maybe his friend Sousuke, it had been since the moment he first noticed him at a tournament before he had even transferred to Iwatobi on purpose to swim with the cute blue-eyed boy.

There was something about him that Rin was so drawn to and it had never faded over the years even when he’d been far away. It was always Haru. It would always be Haru.

On this night, all his inhibitions had left him and as he sat there playing with some pebbles and pondering telling Haru how much he loved him. He’d always kept it to himself (Though it was painfully obvious to some of the people whether he realized it or not)

Standing with a few rocks in his hand, he tossed one and a tap was heard against the pane of Haru’s bedroom window.. He waited and soon with no reaction, he threw another. This continued for a good thirty minutes until a soon groggy blue eyed angel opened the window and stared down at him.

He looked so good like that and that helped fuel the drunken redhead forward. “I LOVE YOU HARU!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs as he gazed up at his prince charming.

"Rin you’re drunk." Haru had muttered in reply as it was painfully obvious with Rin’s tone of voice. "Come in you idiot the back door is open."

\---------

He’d been sleeping peacefully when he heard the noises. Tap. Tap. Tap. Groggy and somewhat irritated from being roust from his peaceful sleep, Haru realized something was tapping his window of all things. The fuck?

Sitting up on his knees, he looked out the window to see a very disheveled looking Rin, Locking eyes when the redhead noticed him, Haru’s heart stopped when the idiot screamed that he loved him. Clearly he was drunk and clearly he was also out of his mind.

Why else would he yell out such a thing?

*

Before Haru so much as stepped out of his room, Rin was there. There was something about the look in his eyes and no matter whether he was drunk or not. He looked determined.

"Haru. I..meant what I said."

Was this really happening? Had Haru not really woken up but was actually having some wicked lucid dream. Rin Matsuoka in love with him? That would be a little too good to be true because Haru had a thing for this idiot for the longest time.

But it was hard to trust the words of a boy who was clearly not at all himself but somehow his drunken words seemed honest all the same.

Haru sighed.

"You’re such an idiot. I can’t believe I’m in love with an idiot.’


End file.
